Aika Kiryuu
| Romaji = Kiryū Aika | Race = Human (Magician) | Nicknames =Erotic girl Perverted Glasses Glasses Girl (By Issei) Onee-sama (by Mil-tan) | Hair Color = Brown | Eye Color = Golden Yellow | Gender = Female | Equipment = | Relatives = | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Lavinia Reni (Magician Mentor) | Status = Alive | Voice Actor = Haruka Yamazaki (Japanese), Alexia Sabanbeard (English)}} Aika Kiryuu is a third-year student who is in the same class as Asia, Issei and all their friends in the same year. Appearance She wears spectacles, has gold colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Personality She has a very perverted and somewhat mocking personality. She tends to give the Church Trio lewd advice's about attempting to attract Issei. After Tosca joined she received some advises from her too. She doesn't hesitate to also poke fun at the Perverted Trio about their lack of popularity with girls, more often now she specifically teases Issei on the all the girls that like him while encouraging Matsuda and Motohama's jealousy over him. She appears to be a fan of the rumor between Issei and Kiba buying the Prince×Beast ‘doujinshi’ manga based off them showing it to the Church Trio and Tosca. After learning the about Devils existence, she felt ignorant of Issei and his friends and wanted to help Asia and the others by attempting to find someone to learn magic from. She has enough confidence with the Occult Research Club and Hyoudou Residence members that she even asked to some of them if she could learn magic from one of them. She shows admiration for Lavinia Reni after being accepted as her apprentice. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She was introduce in the Volume 3 as Asia's new friend and already knows about her crush on Issei, while she questions why him of all people, regardless she helps by providing perverted advice to attract Issei. Kiryuu joined Asia with Issei and is friends for Karaoke, she spotted Issei's moment with Kiba with photo and spreed it throughout the school. In Volume 4, the day of the Parents Day conference Asia was excited for it while Kiryuu is mostly depressed about. Xenovia openly brings out condoms as practice for baby making, she hands one to Asia but had no idea what it was, Kiryuu whispered to her the purpose of it, causing her to blush. Kiryuu then openly talks to Asia about how she isn't as bold as Xenovia in attempting to attracting Issei. In Volume 6, with the schools annual sports day coming up, Kiryuu tricked Issei into volunteering to participate in the three-legged race, giving a chance for Asia to volunteer to be his partner. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, during lunch time, Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were discussing in going as a group for the upcoming Kyoto trip while sulking over how no girl wants to be in a group with them. Kiryuu attempted to lighten their mood as they get to at least hang out with her group which also consisted of the Church Trio. In Volume 9, Kiryuu and everyone in her school year went for a three day trip to Kyoto, both her and Issei's groups received a tour guide from Kunou. Alongside her companions they saw Azazel and Rose drunk trying to accept that she had one hard life. In Volume 11, as Matsuda was showing a new DVD porno to his two friends, Kiryuu swipped it off of Issei's hands, teasing them when they should be studying for exams yet complimented that it looked interesting while showing it to Asia. Her face went red as she ragged on Issei for having another dirty film when he already has so many which Issei was shocked to hear that she knew about his collection. Xenovia comes in to also view cover and revealed that they've been watching Issei's porn collection, The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Kiryuu is annoyed at Matsuda and Motohama who were angry at Issei again for already being close to the new girl; Ravel. In Volume 16, Xenovia mentioned her revealing to Issei, Asia and Irina that she received one "Eroge" game after talk with Kiryuu. Xenovia said to Irina that according Kiryuu as childhood friend she can become in someone closer to him. Kiryuu even convinced Xenovia that they should play to the "Eroge" game nudes. In Volume 17, while everyone was evaluating their end of semester exam results, Kiryuu then then teased that it would be a nightmare that Asia and Issei's children were to have the same results as their father, the Church Trio retort this by saying that their kids would be raised in a loving environment. Embarrassed Issei noticed the stares from his classmates and got beaten by Matsuda and Motohama. In Volume 18, Issei discussed with Kiryuu and their friends in the classroom that he and his club will be busy during Christmas with the Church Trio backing his story up. Kiryuu adds that she'll be helping Xenovia with her election for Student Council President. With a lecherous look on her face, she brought up what Issei might get for Christmas, finding her query suspicious, he realized that he informed the three girls that Christmas in Japan is a time for baby making and that they should offer themselves as gifts for Issei. While conflicted, he yells at Kiryuu for filling their heads with weird things again. In Volume 19, while helping Xenovia practice her speech to become the new Student Council President, Kiryuu informed Issei that she already knew out about the existence of supernatural beings having summoned Xenovia sometime after being handed a flier and now easily chats about it with the ORC members in her classroom. In Volume 20 it is revealed to Issei that Asia and Kiba introduced Tosca to Kiryuu, who also became good friends with her. Issei was worried after heard that she taught her a lot of things being worried to see her transformed into a pervert girl. While Issei was thinking in join the Kuoh Academy University she was mentioned with some of his friends like Kiba, the Chuch Trio and Matsuda and Motohama with similar opinion thinking that they would be together in the university. In Volume DX.3, she is mentioned alongside the Church Trio, Matsuda and Motohama as they have lunch at school with Issei along with Rossweisse. In Volume DX.5, she visits Hyoudou Residence alongside Tsubaki and Tosca who is there to learn more about Japanese culture. She mentioned that thanks to Kiba, Issei's reputation at school has improved. Then Tosca asked about his relation with Kiba, after learning about the PrincexBeast manga from Kiryuu. In Volume 22, Kiryuu rags on the Perverted Trio for being unpopular and warns them not to spread their germs which anger them. Motohama then brought up Azazel's sudden leave absence which sadden everyone who knew the truth why including Kiryuu. She tried lighten up the mood by being optimistic that they'll eventually see him the future. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 23, Kiryuu and everyone of her and classmates have graduated to their third year with the addition of Kiba who was arranged to move into their classroom. She appeared worried for Asia. Later in the clubs tournament she was supporting the Occult Research Club and the New Students Council members. In True Volume 1, Kiryuu came to the Perverted Trio to introduce a girl named Hase from a different class to Matsuda, whom he had saved from a guy who was being pushy, Kiryuu then pointed out that Motohama was now the only one of the three with a girl, fact he screamed out in complete denial. Kiryuu was with Mil-tan at his mansion when he summoned Issei to show him he can now use magic, Issei was further surprised to learn that Kiryuu was also learning magic with him. Kiryuu revealed that she initially came to Rossweisse, Le Fay Pendragon and Kuroka to learn magic only to be rejected each time until she was introduced to Lavinia Reni through Le Fay who accepted Kiryuu as her apprentice. The two then practiced their new powers on Issei as per their summon request. Before he left, Kiryuu asked Issei not to tell Asia and the others until she has improved her magic enough. In True Volume 2, she is currently being tutored by Lavinia Reni in using magic, Kiryuu hopes to learn more about love-centered astrology, wanting to make a profit in matchmaking in the future. Powers & Abilities Size Scouter: Kiryuu has the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking, similar yet the opposite of Motohama. Magician: As Lavinia apprentice, she started to learn magic, being able to create a magic circle to use magic and create various explosions. She is also interested in learning about love-centered astrology. Trivia * She is friend of every known girl who was in the church in some point of her life that joined Kuoh Academy. Curiously all of them are or were members of the Occult Research Club. *She shares the "Perverted Glasses" nickname with Motohama because both of them are perverts, wear glasses and have one Size Scouter. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Magician